Was Life Ever Fair
by weolf
Summary: He always wanted her to be happy. That's why he left. Now he's back and she's there. Can he forgive her for what she did? Also things goet complicated when a certain redhead returns. Modern High School NarIno
1. The Taste of Despair is sweet

Hi everybody, I think this is my fourth fanfiction. I decided to put it in a modern world. I know I 'm supposed to be working on Blue Moon but this story has been on my mind for a while. It was supposed to be happy but I decided to make it a little angsty. Ok here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Time 8:00 Konoha High School.

It was the second quarter of Konoha High School and it was the same as usual. Ino had gotten up late for school but since it was the start of the new second quarter she didn't have to worry about any consequences. She ran out her house at 7:45 and her house was a few minutes away from school in a car. Too bad her car was in the shop for repairs. She took a shortcut and came into school about 7:50. On her way to class she saw a familiar face. She frowned at the sight of him and walked to class. He didn't see her. Ino came into the class and smiled at Sakura before sitting down in her chair next to her.

Mr.Kakashi was late, again. He was always a few minutes late these days and he was always reading those sex books. No doubt he was a pervert but only a few people could say that to his face and not get detention. Sakura looked over to the empty teacher's desk and huffed.

"That teacher is late again. When will he ever be on time?" Ino started to stare at Sakura and then looked confused, "Um, I hope this doesn't seem rude but, why do you care? It would be better if he didn't come at all if you asked me." She leaned back on her chair and popped a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth but started to close it '_she's right_'. Sakura then did the exact same thing Ino did and waited for the teacher to make an excuse.

After a few minutes Mr.Kakashi came in the room with two kids behind him. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was coming to school on time you see, and principal Sarutobi asked me to come into his office. So I did and these two children were waiting for me. Kids I'd like you to meet you new classmates."

The two boys did not look the same. In fact, they were actually the opposite of each other. One had blondish-yellow, spiky hair, and the other had strait sable hair. The blond one wore black pants, a red jacket, and a white shirt with a fox on it. The sable haired one had on similar clothing except he had blue jeans, a black jacket, and red shirt.

Sakura almost fell out of her chair when she saw them '_these guys…!'_ The black haired one nudged the blonde one to say something. He looked up to see all of the eyes fixed on him, "Just gonna put me on the spot like that huh?" Sakura got up eyes fixed on them both. The blond one rubbed it head, "Well here it goes, hey everybody my name is-"Naruto, Sasuke?"

Naruto looked around confused, "huh, who said that?" Sasuke sighed; he looked up to see Sakura staring at him "It can't be", he pointed at her. Naruto looked at Sakura and looked worried "Oh, shit."

"Oh shit is right Uzumaki." She stormed up to Naruto and yelled at him "I don't hear from the both of you for three years. Sasuke I can understand, but you Naruto. I mean you both leave Konoha, said you would be in touch, go to Oto, I don't hear a word from both of you, and then you act like the both of you don't know me. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Sasuke looks bored and Naruto starts to rustle with his hair, "Sakura you know you're causing a scene right?" Sakura looked at her classmates, everybody knew about Sakura tantrums but nobody thought they were this bad, and those two were acting like it happened everyday. Most of the kids were wide-eyed and scared. Sakura nervously chuckled and looked at Naruto "This is all your fault". Naruto yawned and pointed at Mr.Kakashi. "Pervert over there should have told you we were coming. We told him 1 month ago." Sasuke turned to Mr.Kakashi and sternly looked at him "Where is our seat Mr.Kakashi?"

Mr. Kakashi was reading his book and paid no attention to Sasuke. Sasuke then raised his voice "perverted teacher would you kindly tell me where Naruto and I desks are." Mr.Kakashi looked up from his book, "Behind Sakura and Ino". Naruto's face turned white,_ 'Ino, oh man this sucks'._ Sakura looked worried and whispered to him, "Naruto it's been 3 years, people change".

Naruto ignored her and walked to his seat his eyes locked with Ino's for a second before she turned around and put a new piece of gum in her mouth. Naruto sat in his chair and looked at the ceiling _'I hope she's happy'. _

Flashback begins

(Naruto's POV)

I never knew there was anything that hurt this bad. I was twelve, we were just starting to date you know. It was 4 months into it. People said we were a cute couple, almost too much. Like they knew something I didn't know. Now I knew, they tried to make her feel bad for what she was doing to me. I still remember when I found out that I would always be second best. It was our four month anniversary and we usually go out to eat. This time she told me she was sick and she couldn't make it. I told her to feel better and she said okay. I thought it would be nice to come over and see her at her house. I walked over there and asked her father if I could see her. Inoichi looked confused and told me that she was at shikamaru's……………Shikamaru's! Why would she be there? I knew they were friends but she said that she was sick. Her father told me she looked fine. I told myself not to get riled up because I didn't know anything. It was dark, very dark, the streetlights were broken and it looked like I was walking into shadows. I saw her, with him. They were in his house, she was laughing, and his hands were on her legs. She was smiling and she kissed him. Everything else was blurry. I ran home, called Sasuke and told him what happened. He told me that I shouldn't worry about it and that maybe I should forget about her. That was the thing I can't forget about her. She was different and I can't forget. Sasuke told me about Oto and I think that was the reason I went, to get away from her. I just hope that Ino's happy. That's all I care about.

Flashback end

(Normal POV)

The class was quiet after what happened. Mr. Kakashi was talking about how a book can change a life when Sasuke turned to Naruto. "How you holding up", Naruto made a frustrated sigh "Not good'. Sasuke patted Naruto on the back, "Things will get better, that was 3 years ago, besides I think we already have a fan club".

Naruto looked up from his desk to see about 10 girls staring at the both of them. Naruto shook his head and saw a piece of paper fly through the air. He caught it and it said, "The both of you are cute, do you have girlfriends." He passed it to Sasuke and read it. He looked up to see Sakura giggling. "That girl is weird." Naruto nodded and began to look out the window. "It's nice to be back."

If Naruto had payed attention he could see Ino's eyes get glossy and tears starting to form in her eyes, _' Naruto...'._

* * *

Well here is chapter 1. I hope you liked it R&R Please


	2. The Past Comes Back

Hey guys it's me again sorry for the late update but I'm tryin to get my first job. Also I gotta do this other story about a boy meeting a half-vampire in his basement. Weird, but it's for a friend. Also I need a beta reader would anybody like to help.

Well here's the new chapter, There seems to be competition coming for Ino by a certain redhead from Oto. You probably know her but remember there si two redheads which one will it be. Anyway here's the new chapter and i don't own anything.

* * *

The next class was biology for Naruto, Sasuke had chemistry

The next class was biology for Naruto, Sasuke had chemistry. He felt horrible for not trying to talk to Ino but he felt it wasn't time yet. On his way to class he accidentally bumped into someone. The person's books fell and he went to pick them up, "sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was…" he couldn't finish his sentence; Ino was in front of him. She quickly took books and ran to her next class. Naruto sighed; he picked himself up and went to class. He walked into class and found he was the first one there, he looked at the person standing in front of the room, and she was playing with her overhead. He looked at her and said "hello". She looked up, and then looked back down "New student, Uzumaki correct." He nodded and she pointed to a desk, "You sit, right there second row third desk". Looking around he found his seat. He sat, put his head down on the desk and sighed, "God…I had to see her in the hallway".

Somewhere in Konoha High

Sasuke was the last person to come into chemistry class and he sat in the desk that was open. The teacher had a scruffy beard and held a cigarette in his hand. He walked to the table in front on the class, took out a bunson burner, turned it on and lit his cigarette. He took a puff of it and put it out, "Take out your books and turn to page 139." He paused and looked at Sasuke, "You, come here." Sasuke sighed and soon went forward toward his teacher, "Yes sir" The man went under his table, took out a book, and gave it to Sasuke. "Hm, here's your new chemistry book, I suggest you get the reading there will be a test next week." The teacher didn't look up when Sasuke started to go back to his seat, "Oh by the way, the name's Mr. Sarutobi but everybody calls me Mr. Asuma". Sasuke smirked at him and sat down in his seat. He looked around and found nobody that he knew in the class. '_Guess I'll have to make new friends. Damn, I suck at this'. _While Sasuke was dreading about meeting new people a certain red-head was staring at him from the back row _'He… is… hot!'_

In Oto High School

A girl with red hair was packing a Suitcase in the gym locker room. She seemed to be in a hurry by how fast she was putting her gym clothes in the bag. She was the only person in the locker room, so she didn't have to worry about anybody asking her stupid questions. When she finished she closed the locker and went out the back door. Two identical twins were waiting for her. She smiled at both of them and said, "Ready assholes". One smiled while the other frowned, "Shut up Tayuya." The red head yawned and gave her suitcase to Sakon, "How long are we going to be in Konoha again?" Sakon held the suitcase and started to go to the car behind the school, while Ukon told her, "Orochimaru said we'll be going there for a week, Jirobo, Kimimaro, Dosu, Zaku, Kin, and Kidomaru are also coming." Tayuya put a piece of hard candy in her mouth while sucking on it, "Is Uzumaki gonna be there as well." Ukon smiled as he thought of annoying Tayuya, "Of course your little boyfriend's gonna be at the school. Hey, if you're lucky maybe he'll kiss you like when he left." Tayuya face became red with embarrassment as she lashed out at him, "Shut up faggot, we weren't going out and besides. It was a goodbye kiss." Ukon began walking to the car while saying "Oh I don't know seems like that kiss was what 1, 2 minutes." Ukon laughed loudly as him and Tayuya went inside the car, it was a van so she sat in the back by herself. When she got back there she took out one of her favorite things, a flute.

Flashback 

(Tayuya's POV)

I know this seems childish but it seems like I have fallen for a certain boy, a stupid on to be exact, Naruto Uzumaki. I remember the first day I met him I was in eighth grade, I needed extra credit for band class so I decided to tutor a kid. I didn't know that the kid had no talent in any of the instruments. I mean really, Naruto was bad, no not bad horrible, he was a disgrace to music, that was until I heard him sing. He was humming some stupid song about breaking himself down when he started to sing out loud. At first he thought nobody was there but when he saw me he looked shocked. I asked him to keep going…he did. He sounded wonderful, I felt like I was going to cry but I didn't girls like me don't show their feelings. I told him that he should forget about band and go into chorus, he took my advice, I'm glad he did. He was the first person to take my advice. The funny thing was we kept meeting after school, he was always full of energy, I liked that about him, and he was different from everybody else in middle school. He was friendly, not because he had to, he wanted to, he liked to. In ninth grade I asked him why he came to Oto and he frowned, he told me that there were things to get away from. I didn't ask anymore about his old life, he was here, with me. He was great at soccer, him and his friend Sasuke; they were mainly inseparable, except when it came to friends. Sasuke hanged around with Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, and Kimimaro. While Naruto hung around Zaku, Dosu, Kin, and me. Most of us hung around together but the other half had different classes than us. It would mainly be Zaku, me, and Naruto because Kin and Dosu would disappear for one of their 'make-out sessions'. Anyway I didn't know when I started to like Naruto but I think it was when we were finishing up the ninth grade. It was a freshman dance and I didn't want to go, Naruto dragged me there. We didn't dance though, we were hardly there. I was on a bench outside and I was playing my flute when he walked up on me.

(Normal POV)

"Did I ever tell you that you were great at the flute", Naruto walked to the bench and sat next to her looking at the full moon. Tayuya put down the flute and looked up at the same moon, "Thanks, you suck at singing you know… The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Of course it's beautiful…It reminds me a lot of you and me." Tayuya had confused written all over her face, "Why do you say that?" Naruto grinned, "Both of us have been used from time to time. We try to hide it but we can't, we also have two sides to us. I can be serious sometimes and you can be nice. Also you're just as beautiful as the moon Tayuya."

(Tayuya POV)

I thought he was kidding when he said that but he was fully serious. I blushed madly as he grinned at me. I really do miss him, a lot. That's why I'm gonna say my final goodbye to him this week. Naruto I hope you're ready to see me again.

Flashback End

Tayuya soom dozed off with her flute in hand. As shed whispered Naruto's name before she dreamt, Ukon had written Naruto and Tayuya forever on her forehead.

* * *

Well there it is. I was listening to I wonder by Kanye west on repeat and the song Naruto was singin if you were wondering was The Kill by 30 seconds to mars.

I'll try to get the third chapter in soon R&R


	3. I Did It

Hey everybody sorry for the delay. No real reason this time just being a procrastinator, anyway here is Chapter 3 of Was Life Ever Fair. So I hope you enjoy and I'm not gonna lie to you reviews help me work faster.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto(would be awesome if I did though)

* * *

'I……. am….so bored', Naruto thought this as his second period class started off without a bang. People filed into class on time, nobody talked, and most of them stared at him as they walked through the door. Two people smiled and waved though, Naruto didn't recognize them at first but he surely remember the boy that always wore shades and the girl with the lavender hair.

Before he could say anything to the class started. The teacher 'Mrs.Mitarashi' was a very strict teacher. By the look of things she wanted everybody quiet, sat down, and paying attention to her. Needless to say she got what she wanted. Nobody tried to disrespect her, the people who did have little 'accidents' around school. Some kids call her 'psychopath teacher' or 'crazy snake lady' since she kept about 20 snakes in her class for no important reason. What really made her look intimidating was the small tattoo on the side of her neck. It looked normal but some people said it was an old gang sign the members had to get. Most were rumors but sometimes she proved the rumors looked awfully true.

As Naruto sat daydreaming he couldn't help but notice who sat beside him. Right beside him was a boy with long brown hair and a hefty size. A swirl was painted on both of his cheeks and he kept a bag of chips beside him. Naruto shook his head a little before he remembered who this boy was.

As the boy started to open a pack of chips Naruto spoke, "Chouji?"

Chouji was about to eat a chip when he looked towards Naruto. He was puzzled to see somebody he didn't even know called out his name but when he looked at him he remembered something, "The whisker marks…blue eyes…Yellow hair…Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Nothing gets pasts you eh greedy?"

As that reunion was going on a different one was taking place. The bell rung and Sasuke had just begun to get his books packed up while a red-head was coming towards him. She walked up and put her hand out to him. He raised his head and looked at her as she said, "Hi, my name is Ka-".

"Uchiha", Sasuke turned from the girl and saw a boy in front of him. His long black hair went down his back and his eyes were pure white. Sasuke smiled, "Neji, good to see you man how have you been. I didn't recognize you all the way in the back." Neji snorted and looked around at Karin, "Karin, don't you have business to attend to… somewhere else perhaps".

Karin was fumed and walked out the class ranting something about stupid Neji taking away another sex puppet for her, or something like that. Sasuke smirked and turned around back to Neji, "So what do you need to talk to me about."

Neji arched his eyebrows up and glared at Sasuke, "What do you think you and Naruto need to try out for Soccer this year. We need you guys back on the team. You, Naruto, Me, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino, we would make the best soccer team around."

Sasuke nodded, "Believe me we'll have our hands full this year Oto is going to be tough and so is Suna."

Neji averted his gaze and started to look at the chair, "Also I came here to talk to you about Naruto and Ino."

Ino's next period was gym. As she put on her gym clothes Hinata came up to her. "Naruto's back." She sat down next to her and looked at her sternly, "You better make it right this time Ino…I'm serious."

Ino sighed and stared at the floor, "Like he'll even talk to me." "Of course he'll talk to you He loves you from what I saw. Look I'm not asking you to get back together, but you've been sulking for too long. You played him in the past, of course he's gonna be distant. So become closer before another girl tries to get him." The gym teacher knocked on the girls' locker room and told them to come out.

It was 3rd period now. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Rock Lee, Neji, Sakura, and Kiba were all in the same gym class. There were about 30 kids in the class altogether. The teacher was a man named Gai. All he wore was a green jumpsuit and orange boots. Rock Lee wore the exact same replica of Gai. It was the school's gym uniform. Everybody else wore gym clothes from their houses, like they'll ever be caught wearing something like that.

Naruto was lying on the floor as Gai was taking roll. He wore a white shirt and black sweat pants. They were outside on the track and Gai told them that they had to rum forty laps. Nobody ran, except Lee who finished it in 15 minutes.

Naruto walked around the track and saw Ino. She was waiting for him, looking at him, frowning at him. He slowly walked up to her and looked in her eyes.

"You've gotten taller," she said. "It has been 3 years you know, of course I would change… so have you."

She nodded; there was silence for a few seconds before she asked Naruto a question, "Why did you leave?"

"You don't know. Well let's just say that I'm not as stupid as I seem when it comes to being in a relationship. It was our four month anniversary remember? You said you were sick, you were at Shikamaru's." The whole time Naruto spoke he sounded calm, like he didn't care how she would react to the answer.

"Listen, I know you felt hurt and everything. But, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just in spite of a moment you know. It wasn't supposed to happen okay. So can we just forget about it?"

Her eyes were pleading as she talked to him and he looked at her with coldness. Naruto looked to his right and saw bleachers. They were pale and the white paint that covered it was falling off as new silver was showing its skin. The wind had begun to pick up as the sun was being blocked by clouds. It became gloomy in the next few seconds as Naruto begun his answer.

"I don't know what to tell you Ino, you hurt me okay. I need some time before I can talk to you. I'll see you later okay?"

And with that he walked off, back with Chouji and Sasuke. Ino stood there if you looked at her you would think she was sad but she wasn't. As the wind grew her smile grew. The wind made her hair flow through the air. She raised her fist up in the air for triumph, "I talked to him".

Sakura sat on the grass outside of the grass as she watched them both talked before. She was also smiling at the both of them. Her pink hair covered her eyes as she lay back as she reminisced about how Ino met Naruto.

Flashback starts

(Sakura's POV)

I think that middle school was the best time for everybody. Most of us didn't know each other. Naruto, Sasuke, and I have known each other since kindergarten. That's how long we have been in this little village. There are so many trees and leaves covering us you would believe we were hidden. Anyway it was the 4th week of middle school and Ino came in. She was so shy back then I wouldn't even believe that the one now was her back then. Hinata was the first one to talk to her; I guess it's true that quiet ones stick together. At the time she had a crush on Sasuke, I mean who didn't, and he was hot. Naruto was a little different at the time. He loved to play pranks on our teachers, especially Mr. Iruka, but that's for another time. Anyway, wait, what was I talking about…Oh yeah Ino and Naruto. Well anyways Naruto had detention for the third time that week; it was Wednesday by the way. Ino was helping Mr.Iruka out with some papers for extra credit. Now I can't remember everything word for word but I do remember Mr.Iruka leaving to make some copies. You're probably wondering how I know about what happened between them right. Well, Sasuke and I know how to eavesdrop very well. Man, I'm always getting sidetracked right, so where was I, oh right Mr.Iruka making copies. So, there they were sitting there bored. Naruto started up a conversation about flowers. Don't know why though, seemed like that was on his mind at the time. So, that piqued Ino's interest and that's what made her start talking about flowers, their names and what they mean. Really she talks way too much, but later we became friends you know. And that's when the craziest thing happened, but I'll leave that for next time.

Flashback end

End of the school day

Naruto had begun to walk home with Sasuke when a car came in front of them. It was jet black, with tinted windows. As the car began to go to a halt the window lowered. Sasuke's brother Itachi was in the car.

"Need a ride?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and went into the car. Meanwhile in the bushes, a certain redhead with glasses was mumbling something about stupid black cars taking away her Sasuke.

* * *

Okay and here you go. I kinda changed my writing style this time a little, hope you like it and also I know I left some cliffhangers in this one, I'll be sure to make things more clearer in time. Remeber reviews make me all tingly inside.

P.S: Sakura's reaaaaaaaaaally O.C I know


End file.
